Sharing a Chalet
by Winkler
Summary: How would you feel, a wizard of age having to share a chalet with someone who knew nothing of magic. You would have to conceal it, this is exactly what Harry does. How will he cope you will have to read to find out.


Hey guys this is a new story by the one and only me. Please review and tell me what you think cause I don't have a great amount of storyline planned out for this. I lost over half a page of this story cause my computer froze and then I couldn't remember what I wrote.

R&R

Winkler

* * *

Harry strode into the common room in Griffindor tower. It was his last day at Hogwarts before he left, an of age wizard. 

"Hey guys," Harry whispered as there were some people studying (**who knows why, it's the last day of the school year**), "What are you guys gonna do for the holidays?"

"Me, oh I'm going to France for two weeks then coming back to take interviews for a wizarding university in Germany". Ron said this proudly as he had just got the news about this a few hours ago and was still incredibly excited.

"I'm going back to my house then going to the Ministry of magic and going to try and get a job in the Department of muggle relations". Hermione smiled, she had muggle parents and working with muggles was one of the things she does best (and that's saying something, she's a genius).

"Well I'm going to rent a chateau in the South of France, I wanted to try it out before I go after Voldemort". Harry said this with great enthusiasm, he had been looking forward to this since he found a flier in London for cheap chateau rental in France.

They left Hogwarts in the usual fashion, lugging their trunks behind them and sniggering at the 5th years trying to cram their trunks on to the train.

Malfoy sneakily tryed to approach them but Hermione saw him out of the corner of her eye, warned Harry and he help his wand warningly and Malfoy pretended that he hadn't even noticed Harry was there.

* * *

After much searching Harry spotted a spare piece of grass and wheeled his trunk in the courtyard, held up his wand, thought about the 3 D's and apparated to the South of France. 

Boy did it stink. Harry pinched his nose and walked out of the toilet cubicle. It turned out he had apparated about 10m off target and managed to land in a toilet cubicle. He slowly turned around hoping for the best, It turned out his trunk had managed to land in the toilet bowl.

Hauling his trunk out of the toilet he calmly (or as calmly as youcan when you land in a toilet) walked out of the cubicle and the petrol station to the road.

He hailed a cab and the taxi driver politely though halfheartedly accepted him (although a very grim expression lurked on his face as if he were going to throw up from the smell), Harry hurriedly crammed his trunk into the boot of the car and threw himself into the back seat. Although, by the time they had got to the Parle de France the driver decided that Harry should clean up the mess himself.

After 10 minutes of soaking toilet water from the back seat of the taxi he quietly made his way up the path to the main building. A porter took his trunk and pointed him in the direction of the front desk. A man named Sean, or so his badge said was sitting there looking particularly stressed.

After asking what was wrong the man answered,

"We have made a double booking Mr Potter sir, that is you isn't it?" Harry nodded and Sean continued, "your chalet is currently being rented out and we are awfully sorry for this and our policy in this situation is to allow the customers the opportunity to share the chalet, especially when it is the best chalet, do you mind?"

"Of course not", he considered asking if there was a bath in his room but seeing the look on Seans face he decided against it. As Sean pointed the way to Number 12 he couldn't help but think who the 'lucky' witch or wizard might be.

He walked up the garden path and turned left then left again, after a bit of investigating he found his chalet (Seans directions seemed to be lacking something), unlocked the door and proceded inside. It was a complete mess.

A beautiful young lady around Harry's age approached him out of the chaos that surrounded them. She had beautiful brown locks surrounding a delicate face with blue eyes and sculpted lips, her lashes fluttered as he stared at her attire. She was wearing a stunning red silk dress with a slit on her right side over half way up her thigh, Harry's started drifting of into space as he though more about her but then a furry animal started to wrap itself arount his legs and so awoke him from this state.

Harry shook hands with her, it seemed that she did not know him, that suprised him a little, everyone stares at his scar, yet she didn't.

"Wow, he's never liked anyone before he must like you a lot, Oh by the way I'm Krystal, this is my tabby cat Herbert, Herbie for short. Sean called me through the intercom to tell me that someone would be coming, may i be so bold to ask you, what's your name?

Obviously she didn't know who he was, so trying to keep it that way (he doesn't want everything he does in life to be looked at differently because of something he did when he was a baby) so he just made up the first name that came to mind "Ron Weasly" he said. This would be the first time that someone didn't try to gain his friendship because he was famous.

"Why are you so wet", Krystal inquired, Harry decided to shrug that one off, it was better that she didn't know about his terrible apparating skills and explaning how D #2 Destination had been replced by D #2 Dung.

"Before we sit down for some coffee, Let me take you for a custom tour of the chalet," Krystal turned around and began showing him around, he listened, but not very well, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something special about her.

* * *

Hoped you like the first chapter the next one will be a little better maybe you can guess what will happen... 

R&R


End file.
